Generally, various types of clamping devices, such as paperclips for business, hairpins for hair salon, industrial clamps, which clamp an item with resilience of a resilient body, have been suggested in various shapes. For example, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 0332526 discloses a clothespin for a laundry hanger, and Korean Utility Model Registration No. 0352859 discloses a hairpin.
As shown in FIG. 1 and a claim of Korean Utility Model Registration No. 0332526, the clothespin for the laundry hanger comprises a pair of pinching members 10A and 10A′ forced to each other by a spring 12A about a rotational shaft 11A while facing each other, wherein an upper end of the pinching member 10A extends to form a hook 13A curved towards the other pinching member 10B such that a separation between an end of the hook 13A and an upper end of the other pinching member 10B is smaller than a diameter of a dry rod 20A, so that the dry rod 20A can easily pass by the hook 13A when compressing a handle 15A′.
The clothespin for the laundry hanger disclosed in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 0332526 has an advantage in that, since the hook 13A is provided to one of the pinching members 10A and 10A′ to prevent the clothespin from being detached from the dry rod, laundry is prevented from being dropped off the dry rod and being tainted.
However, as described above, since the clothespin of Korean Utility Model Registration No. 0332526 comprises the pair of pinching members 10A and 10A′, and the spring 12A applying resilience to the pair of pinching members 10A and 10A′ to clamp the laundry therebetween, it has a problem in that since at least three components must be assembled to produce the clothespin, manufacturing costs are increased. Additionally, since the spring 12A is formed of a metallic material, it can be corroded, and thus can be gradually decreased in endurance.
As shown in FIG. 1 and a claim of Korean Utility Model Registration No. 0352859, the hairpin is made of a metallic material or synthetic resin, and comprises upper and lower plates, each of which integrally comprises a pinching handle, and a pinching member having fixing ridges and fixing grooves formed at both sides of the pinching member to fix and prevent hairs from being released down, a hinge pin coupling the upper and lower hairpin plates, and a spring inserted onto the hinge pin between the upper and lower hairpin plates. In the disclosure, the hairpin 1B is characterized in that a distance between the upper and lower plates 2B and 3B, each of which integrally comprises pinching handles 4B and 4Ba, is gradually decreased towards a distal end of pinching members 5B and 5Ba. Alternatively, the plurality of fixing ridges 6B and 6Ba formed at both sides of the respective pinching members 5B and 5Ba to engage with each other is decreased in size, and densely arranged.
The hairpin of Korean Utility Model Registration No. 0352859 has an advantage of fixing more hair while preventing the hair from being released.
However, as in the clothespin described above, the hairpin of the disclosure also has problems in that since at least three components comprising the upper and lower plates 2B and 3B, and the spring 9B must be assembled, and since the spring 12A is formed of a metallic material, it can be corroded, it is gradually decreased in endurance.
That is, the conventional clamping device for clamping the item has problems in that, since at least three components are required to produce the clamping device, the manufacturing costs are increased, and since the spring for imparting resilience is made of the metallic material, it is gradually corroded, thereby reducing the endurance of the clamping device.